chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans in are widespread, can be found in most regions and, in general, are fierce and disagreeable, which can sometimes lead certain other races to view them with contempt. They are renowned for their diversity and ambition, and although they lack specialization, they can excel in many areas. Regions *Note: The Visanti, as a nomadic culture, can be found in nearly every corner of the human lands. *Note: The Sword Coast is has merchants, mercenaries, and settlers from the South Islands as well as from the Wastelands. Details 'The Shard Coast' The Shard Coast is the most settled and civilized of the human regions. They are the first to be settled by humans and have carved the area up into a number of established baronies and territories. Everywhere you look in the Shard Coast, the humans have made their presence known with paved roads, numerous port cities and commerce. * Arnan: The dominant ethnic group of humans who dwell on the shores of the Sea of Shards Arnan culture is considered rigid with family ties dominating politics, religion and economics. Social classes are considered fairly stable with only the occasional person climbing to a position of power and influence through meritorious deeds. Laws govern the daily lives of the Arnan people with an enforced hierarchy of nobility in place to govern their many settlements. Every Arnan is protected and governed by the same law. They consider themselves to be the most civilized of all human cultures. 'The Marchlands' The Marchlands are the next most settled region of the human lands west of the Shard Coast. * Ethnicities include: Arnan, Marchfolk. 'The Southlands' The Southlands are generally considered isolated and exotic. Having no direct contact with the Midlunds, their cultures have evolved in a completely different trajectory. They remain a fiercely independent region wanting nothing from the Midlunds except for the occasional bit of trade. Effords have been made over the centuries to unify the human nations into a single people, under the rulership of the Kels , but no effort has yet to succeede. * Ishtari: The Ishtari of the kingdom of Petros people are a desert culture inhabiting a small section of land on the eastern edge of the Iron Desert. Petrian culture is rigidly heirarchical with an inforced caste system that sets one's social position based on the status of their parents. There is no upward social mobility permitted within their lands. The Petrian culture has some contact with that of the Sekketi but are generally isolated. * Sekketi: The people of Sekket are a coastal people who have made for themselves a home among the great serpents of the sea, the trolls of the marshes and the wilds of the Great Green Sea. The Sekketi are a theocratic empire basing their entire society around the worship of the sea goddess, Nashale. Sekket is as exotic as it is dangerous and, like their neighbors near the Iron Desert, fully embrace slavery as a common practice. *Onari: The Onari people are a cultural variant of the Sekketi Empire. Their progenitors having left Sekket to found their own nation, the Onari people have flourished without the yolk of Nashale around their necks. They are the only southern nation not to employ slavery and are very hesitant to embrace the ways of others. They have a special distaste for both Petros and Sekket but have shown some interest in trading with the port of Marrash on the Sword Coast. 'The Hinterlands' * Kessian: An ethnic group of humans who live within the Kessian Mountain range west of the Wilds. Kessian culture is relaxed when compared to Arnan; allowing each person the freedom to chose where and how they will live their life. Considered generally barbaric and lawless by the Arnans, Kessians are known for fierce loyalty to their family clans and intra-clan warfare is not uncommon. 'The Northlands' The Northlands exist beyond the North Marches and south of the Shield Mountains * Northlanders: The people of the Northlands who have hacked their lives out of the dense forests and claimed a wintery world for themselves. The Norvik are not as rigid as the Arnan folk nor are they as barbaric as the Kessians though it is difficult, for an outsider, to understand the difference between the Kessians and Norvik cultures. The Norloi , the cousins of the Norvik, are a nomadic people who move with the large herds of Shovel-Horns along the foothills of the Shield Mountains . The Storm Coast The Storm Coast The Sword Coast The Sword Coast Related races The humans who have a mixed ancestry can expect some difficulty in dealing with the various nations depending on where they are. *Half-Elven Quenari. The Quenari are common in the Esterlands and in certain areas of the Midlunds. It's rare to see one of their race originating in the North or South. *Half-Dwarven Zulner: The Zulner are a common sight in the Northlunds and in the Esterlunds. Half-Dwarves are uncommon but not unheard of in some parts of the Midlunds. As with the Half-Elves, it's rare to see one of their race originating in the South. Progenitor Race *The Kith Ethnicities Languages Just as the other races have their lingustic variation, so too do the humans. In total, the human nations speak Arness , Nordu , Sek , Petran and Koraji as well as a number of regional dialects. *Shard Coast: Arness. *March Lands: Arness is the most common language spoken amongst the humans with some variation in dialect between the North and South Marches as well as those within the Kels. To someone in the Kels, a March accent would sound more rural and less sophistocated. To a March-man, a Kells accent would sound aloof and imperious. *Northlunds: In the north the people there speak a variant on the typical Arnan language called Nordu. Nordu is similar to Arnan though it has borrowed many words and pronounciations from the dwarves of the Shield Marches. Many of the leaders of the Northlanders will speak a combination of Nordu , Arness and Barzulo . *Southlunds: In the south, their isolation has created an entirely different language than that of Arness. There are only a handfull of similarities between the two language groups, possibly oweing to the root language, Kithian. Additionally, the primary language of Sekket, Sek, is different than that of the language of Petros, known as Petran. *Hinterlands: In the Hinterlands, language is something of a patchwork of words slapped together and called a dialect. However, there remains two distinct language groups in the region: Kessian , spoken by the highlanders of the Kessian Mountains, and Arness which is spoken by the Marchfolk. *Sword Coast: Human Adventurers Humans are everywhere it seems and can come from nearly every walk of life. Those who have chosen the life of an adventurer are commonly found in the classes as described below. 'Classes by Region' *Midlund: Cleric , Fighter , Paladin , Rogue , Ranger , Wizard, Warrior and Witch *Northlund: Warrior, Ranger, Witch *Southlund: Cleric, Fighter, Paladin, Rogue, Wizard, Witch *Esterlund: Cleric, Fighter, Ranger, Rogue, Wizard, Warrior, Witch 'Standard Classes' *''Cleric: '''Clerics are common for humans and are usually selected by the gods which are most commony followed in their region (see below). ''See also: Cleric **Midlund: Arn, Amara , Gizad **Northlund: Gorm, Amara **Southlund: Nashale or Arn **Esterlund: Huran, Shalune *Druid: '''Humans, without the benefit of an elven or dwarven heritage can not be a druid. ''See also: Druid *Fighter: 'Fighters are trained combatants and as such they commonly come from either a military or gladiatorial background. This implies that fighters, generally, are most commonly found in more urban settlements. Their more rural, and less skilled counterparts, the Warrior, are found in more rural areas. ' ''See also: Fighter *''Paladin: '''Many humans pledge themselves to the service of a god or goddess, the most common of which is often based on their region. ''See also: Paladin **Midlund: Arn **Northlund: Gorm **Southlund: Nashale or Arn **Esterlund: Huran *Ranger: '''Rangers are found all over the Esterlunds and the Northlunds. They are generally considered a more 'rural' class and are found only in those areas that are nestled within the untamed forests and the wilds. ' See also: Ranger *''Rogue: '''Rogues are an exclusively urban class and are found in nearly every town and city in the human nations. ''See also: Rogue *Sorcerer: 'Humans, without the benefit of an elven or dwarven heritage can not be a Sorcerer. ''See also:' Sorcerer '' *Warrior: '''Warriors are the untrained counter to a fighter. Where as a fighter has a military or gladiatorial background, Warriors are more diverse, coming from any number of rural setting. Though less skilled with weapony and armor than Fighters, warriors are found in every villiage and hamlet of the human world. ''Favored by the: '''Kessian, Norvik, Norloi. See also: Warrior *''Wizard: '''Wizards are decidedly an urban class, requiring characters to have enrolled at some academy to be educated in the ways of magic for a number of years. ''See also: Wizard *''Witch: '''Witches are the odd combination of clerical, druid and arcane magic which normally is found in the more rural settings. That being said - there is nothing preventing a witch from existing and having been trained in more urban settings though they are generally more secretive about their abilities. During the time of the Great Silence, witches were the only source of magical healing available to the humans as the Gods had decreed that the humans, all of them, should be punished for their actions in bringing the legions of Hell to their realm. ''See also: Witch History Category:Human